civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Hungary (Stephen I) (JFD and Janboruta)
Hungary led by Stephen IKingdom of Hungary is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Danrell and SuperWaffle247. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Budapest with Lviv. Overview Hungary Hungary was an important medieval kingdom settled by the Uralic Magyar people in the 9th century AD. During the Middle Ages, Hungary was a crucial piece of Christian Europe's defense against Ottoman incursion. The kingdom collapsed in the 16th century but Hungary persisted as an important battleground between Christian Europe and Muslim invaders. Hungary has remained relevant as a part of the Austro-Hungarian empire in the 1800s, the Soviet Bloc during the Cold War, and the European Union since. Stephen I Stephen I, also Saint Stephen, was the last Grand Prince of the Hungarians between 997 and 1000 or 1001, and the first King of Hungary from 1000 or 1001 until his death in 1038. He was born as Vajk in Esztergom. The year of his birth is uncertain, but many details of his life suggest that he was born in or after 975. He was the only son of Grand Prince Géza and his wife, Sarolt, who was descended from the prominent family of the gyulas. Although both of his parents were baptized, Stephen was the first member of his family to become a devout Christian. He married Gisela of Bavaria, a scion of the imperial Ottonian dynasty. Dawn of Man Most holy and apostolic King Stephen of Hungary, we are blessed with your audience. You ascended the throne of Hungary a Grand Prince, but in your wake would leave it a powerful and formidable kingdom; envied across Europe for its piety and devotion to God. Forged from the ideals of Charlemagne's enlightened empire, the Hungarian Kingdom would become a bastion of western and Christian virtue, waging countless defences against the Muslim Turks, and championing the divine right and sanctity of her apostolic Kings. As sovereign, you would force back the powers that sought to subjugate the lands of the Carpathian Mountains, and you would ensure stability for the Kingdom under the guide of your unyielding faith and devastating military prowess; earning Hungary her place as one of the foremost powers of medieval Europe. O blessed Stephen, who art adorned as the herald of a glorious age, your people call for a monarch to wield her ancient duties. Can you bear this sacred and holy crown? Can you fashion from barbarity a kingdom once more emblazoned with honour and devotion? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Hah-hah! A venerable friend or foe has entered my court! I am Stephen, King of Hungary. Come! I have prepared a feast for your arrival. Introduction: Bless you, friend. I am Stephen, King of Hungary. You have no doubt journeyed far to my court. Please; there are no evils here. This kingdom of mine is a kingdom of God, and by God it is a place of great virtue and piety unmatched in all the world. Defeat: Your soul is stained black with a great and unquenchable evil. Hungary will not forgive this treachery, and she shall have her vengeance. Defeat: I damn you and your empire in the sight of God. I will act swift and gather my forces, and I will rally the full might of Hungary - a might like that which you have never seen - and I will undo this wretched blasphemy. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Establish an Archdiocese In all the world there is no more faithful nation than that of the Hungarians. To consolidate this truth, let us establish an Archdiocese, and let the world know that this nation is borne by the Grace of God. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Hungary * Must have a majority religion (or State Religion with Piety and Prestige) * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * All cities are converted fully to your majority Religion (or State Religion with Piety and Prestige) * A city of your choice receives a free Cathedral * +1 Faith from Cathedrals Create the Black Army The Black Army was the name given to the standing army of King Matthias Corvinus of Hungary. The core of the army consisted of 8-9 thousand mercenary soldiers and was one of the first professional armies to employ gunpowder weaponry. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Hungary * Must have researched Gunpowder * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Cost of purchasing Military Units reduced by 33% * Receive four free Musketmen The Blood Countess A minister in our court has spoken up against the Countess Elizabeth Báthory, accusing her of wicked crimes against the Hungarian people. He alleges that the Countess has an insatisable obsession with torture and death, and that, at her hands, countless young women - of noble and common birth alike - have been tortured to death. These crimes are very serious, and we must not let them go unpunished if true. Option 1: '''Investigate these claims. * Lose 65 Gold * Gain 155 Golden Age points '''Option 2: '''Disregard these claims. * Lose ((Current GA points x15)/100) Golden Age points * Gain 46 Culture '''A Foreign Hero A foreign commander, General Józef Bem, has recently become a hero to the Hungarian people for his courageous efforts to fight within our armies against our enemies. General Bem is known throughout for his military achievements, and we are fortunate that he fights for our cause. We should have him commemorated for his efforts. Option 1: '''Promote General Bem to the ranks of Hungary's commanders. * Lose 120 Culture * Gain a free Great General with additional Sight and Moves and which ignores enemy Zone of Control '''Option 2: '''Decorate General Bem with the highest Hungarian honour. * Lose 70 Culture * Gain a free Great General '''Option 3: '''We shall afford no national honours to a foreigner. * A foreign civilization receives a free Great General '''Piety and Prestige Hungary's UA and UB change to concern your State Religion. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now dancing to your folk music and eating your goulash. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork, Research * Danrell: Graphics * SuperWaffle247: Research (Civilopedia) * Andreas Waldetoft: Peace Theme * Richard Vaughan: War Theme Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Central Cultures Category:JFD Category:Hungary